King Brond
King Brond was the official founder of the Cortus Monarchy and the first official monarch of the human species. He was the leading face to oppose the rivaling Verums, when they were trying to overthrow the established human parliament, in an attempt to regain their military might. Being a former verum, King Brond popularized the use of magic outside the ranks of the unfriendly cult and succeeded in establishing a large thriving monarchy, which would stand for around 250 years until the death of King Cado. King Brond is considered the father of civilized human civilizations and would ultimately manage to eradicate the remaining Mortuus in Cortus. Rise to influence Brond was initially a part of the Conditus military under the leadership of Prodavus Verum . His deeds and life before his military campaign remains unknown, although he's believed to have been an orphan. When the military discovered the alius and became hungry with power, Brond left the military and pursued simple bodyguard work, to get away from the stressful environment. It didn't last long, before the citizens of Conditus demanded that military was exiled and abandoned, due to their cruel motives against the Mortuus and Sacers. About five years later, the verums would return to claim Conditus and the towns surrounding it, resulting in a large scale civil war. Brond was tasked with standing an example of good military might against the verums, originally being nothing more than a symbol of hope for Conditus. When brong proved to have extreme military intelligence, He quickly rose through the ranks in the parliament and was later renowned temporary dictator of Conditus, during the war against the verums. Under his rule, he succesfully merged most existing human organization (mage guilds, warrior orders, etc) into the fight against the verums and continued to grow in power. In a large scale battle against warrior supporters in 235 A.P, Brond managed to behead Prodavus and slowly diminish the verums into the racist cult, which it would later be known as. This would officially declare the decaying the conditus military and the beginning of the Cortus Monarchy. Peaceful rule After succesfully banishing the verums from the region of Conditus, Brond began establishing the first human kingdom for good. Within the next 20 years (from 235 A.P to 255 A.P), Brond would found the cities: Pratum, Vastus, Mirabilis, Solus and Cultus. Furthermore, he dealt with an oncoming Mortuus threat and is said to have succesfully eradicated the species, for good. During this time, Brond had three daughters and two sons (the first in 240 A.P and the last in 267 A.P). In 270 A.P, Brond was officially contacted by the god Kvon and Spatium , being offered a space within the godly realm. Believing his people would need its ruler as long as possible, Brond refused. He'd later write about his experience with meeting the gods, which would ultimately begin the myths and legends of the gods, which lasted for many centuries to come. Only in 445 A.P would another human be offered a space (Nitor). Until his death in 281 A.P, Brond continued to expand on his kingdom. In 279 A.P, Brond build the statue of Poena east from Conditus, establishing the last physical memorial of his legacy. His largest secrets about the verums and the gods remained sealed within the statue and wouldn't be discovered, until 1516 A.P.